


Assassin's Tales Vol. 2

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 14,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: The second collection of Assassin's Creed one shots. The tags will change as more stories are added. The ratings will vary based on the stories.





	1. Fireside-Jacob Frye/Reader

Walking along with Jacob to the Red Lion Pub one chilly winter evening, you heard cheering coming from the outside. Having stopped by the corner grocer after finishing the mission, you planned on just having one drink before going home. Arriving at the pub, you saw that some of the Rooks had started a bonfire.

“Let’s sit by the fire a minute” Jacob said. “I could use a warm up.”

“Works for me.”

Sitting on a few crates, both you and Jacob held out your hands and basked in the warmth of the flames. The scent of burning wood instantly soothed you as it always made you think of being home. It also brought to mind thoughts of you and your partner Jacob Frye alone together.

Shaking those thoughts from your head, you remembered the items in your bag. Intending to use them once you got home, now that you had an actual fire, you decided there was no time like the present.

Taking out a bag of marshmallows, a chocolate bar and graham crackers, you opened the bag of marshmallows, speared a few on your boot knife and held them close to the flames.

“What are you doing?” Jacob asked.

“You’ll see in a minute.” You replied. A moment later, you pulled them away from the fire and carefully pulled the marshmallows off the blade. Breaking the chocolate bar in half and breaking some crackers, you put together a couple of s’mores.

Handing one to Jacob you said “Try one.”

Taking a bite of yours, you watched as Jacob bit into his. Knowing he had a bit of a sweet tooth, you figured he would like it.

“Yummy’ he said smiling. “A tad messy, but yummy”

“That’s the whole point of them.” You said. “Want another?”

“Sure”

After warming up two more marshmallows, you went to pull them off the blade, only to realize you weren’t as careful as before and you ended up burning a finger. Shaking your hand, Jacob took it in his and kissed your finger, his lips far softer than you could have imagined.

“Better?” he asked gently.

“Yeah..its fine.” You said, your voice shaking slightly. Blushing, you focused on making more s’mores and you handed the next round to him. Feeling his fingers brush yours as he took it, those very thoughts of just you and him alone came flooding back.

“Id better get on home, its getting late.” You said, standing up and blushing furiously.

“Can I see you home?” Jacob asked.

Heart pounding in your chest, you didn’t know how to answer that. Here your partner, whom you had had a massive crush on for some time was asking to escort you home and while you had spent so much time hoping he would one day see you as more than a partner, now that it was here….

“Sure, why not?” you replied slightly stammering.

On the way home, Jacob did most of the talk, which suited you just fine. Once you reached your flat, Jacob took your hand in his and once again kissed it gently. With a tip of his top hat, he started to walk off.

He hadn’t gotten far when…

“Jacob? Would you like to come in?”

Walking back towards you, you stepped aside to let him in, closing the door on the world as you did so.


	2. Taking Aim-Jacob Frye/Reader

“Hey lads, it’s snowing outside!”

The Rooks, including you and Jacob stepped outside the Red Lion pub into the heaviest snowfall that anyone had ever seen. Walking across the street to the park, one of them yelled “Snow Ball fight!” Several Rooks quickly made snowballs and started throwing them, acting very much like a bunch of kids.

Watching the whole thing against a tree with mild amusement was Jacob. Finally getting a chance for a bit of fun after several stressful weeks, the Rooks didn’t have a care in the world.

While Jacob watched the Rooks, you watched Jacob. Despite him being amused, you could tell he was still tense after what had happened recently. The Blighters had organized quite the offensive and there was a time when you wondered if the Rooks would survive at all. But thankfully, things had turned out in your favor and were beginning to quiet down.

Thinking that Jacob needed a bit of fun himself, you grabbed a handful of snow, made a ball and took aim.

“Oh Jacob” you said in a sing song voice before letting loose.

Stunned a moment, Jacob searched all over for who had hit him when his eyes fell upon you, holding another ball and smirking like a cat that had just ate a canary.

“Oh you’re in for it lass.” He playfully growled before he grabbed a handful of snow and let it fly. Just barely missing you, you threw your next round and took off running around the trees with Jacob giving chase.

Grabbing bits of snow and throwing them as you ran, you scanned the park for places you could hide behind. Laughing as you did so, you saw that Jacob was hot on your tail and wondered if you would be able to find a place to hide. Seeing a large pile of snow that had been pushed off the road, you went to hide behind it.

As you took the opportunity to catch your breath, you noticed you couldn’t hear Jacob anymore. Trying to peak around the corner, there seemed to be no sign of him. As you started to creep out from behind, you felt a pair of arms grab you, and all of a sudden you felt yourself spinning and laughing.

After a moment you realized that it was Jacob holding you and smiling more than you had ever seen him smile before. You kept waiting for him to put you down, but for some reason he wasn’t. You could feel all of the tenseness leave him and you realized he was captivated by you.

“You can put me down now Jacob.” You said lightly.

“What if I always want to hold you though?” He asked gently.

“Where is this coming from?” you asked, stunned.

“I promised myself that if we survived these last few weeks, I would tell you how I felt about you.” He said. “I’ve wanted you ever since you walked through the door of the pub months ago.”

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” You asked.

“Would you believe me if I told you I was too shy to say something?” he said sheepishly.

“Jacob Frye, shy? That’s got to be a sign of something.” You joked.

“But there it is” Jacob said. “I understand if you are not interested but…”

Jacob had a longer speech ready, in case you had decided to turn him down, but the rest of it disappeared when you pulled his face to yours and kissed him. Still holding you up, as your lips moved with his, Jacob thought his heart might leap out of his chest.

Breaking the kiss, but with lips still close to each other, you said “Do you want to go in? I’m a tad cold and need to be warmed up.”

“I think I can help with that.” Jacob said, leading you inside.


	3. Art of the Tease-Jacob Frye/Reader

You had just arrived home from a shopping trip. Digging into the bag, you pulled out an exquisite set of vintage style lingerie, designed by a world famous burlesque performer. Having no plans, you stripped down and put each piece on. 

First the bra. Trimmed with black and underwire, it made your breasts look even more full and luscious.

Next were the panties. Sheer with black trim and a lace inset, they left little to the imagination and were sure stir the heartbeat of anyone.

The garter belt went over the panties. Of the same color as the bra and panties, it would serve to hold up the silk stockings that you had custom made for you. 

Out came those very stockings. Made using a technique long since gone out of fashion and of a design last seen before World War 2, you carefully placed one over your foot and slowly pulled it up over your shapely leg and fastening it. Taking the second one and repeating the process, you enjoyed the feeling of such fine material caressing your skin and you fastened it.

“Can you do that again?” spoke a sexy voice.

Spinning around, you spied one Jacob Frye standing the door way holding up his phone and taking video.

“Which part?” you asked teasingly.

“All of it” Jacob smirked.

“If im going to do this again, I’d have to take all of this off” you warned.

“I think I can assist with that” Jacob said as propped up his phone and walked over to you. This would make for wonderful viewing later.


	4. One for the Road-Arno Dorian X Reader

It was a beautiful spring afternoon in Paris and you were taking advantage of the weather by reading outside in the garden. Laying on a chaise lounge, you were reading a classic piece of literature that was given to you by a certain gentleman.

Tracing your fingers over the pages, you couldn’t help but think of that certain gentleman. Tall with dark hair, dark eyes and a smile that always made you feel faint when you saw it, Arno Dorian always had a way of making you feel like you were the only thing that existed to him.

You were so lost in thought that you didn’t realize that you were not alone in the garden, until you felt something rather soft caress your cheek. Turning to look, you saw a beautiful red rose, held by none other than Arno himself.

Wearing what he called his “Master Assassin” outfit, Arno looked as handsome as ever. Walking around the side of the chair, he pulled down his hood and sat right next to you, taking one of your hands in his.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked gently.

Shaking your head yes, Arno brought up your hand to his lips and planted several kisses there, before he began making his way up your arm.

“You’re making me blush!” You said giggling as Arno reached your face and brought you in for a very sweet kiss.

“Do you have any idea what that does to me Monsieur Dorian?” You asked between kisses.

“Why do you think I do it?” Arno replied cheekily.

Reaching up to caress his cheek you asked “Will you be able to stay long?”

“I want to more than anything Cherie. But I’m afraid I must ride for Versailles on business.” Arno replied sadly. “I just wanted to see you before I went.”

“Will you be gone long?” You asked.

“Perhaps a day or two. But rest assured I will find you first thing when I return.” Arno said, kissing you again.

“Don’t cause too much trouble” you teased.

“Me? Cause trouble? Never” Arno laughed. “Be well Cherie,”

“Be well Monsieur.” You said as you watched him walk off.

As Arno left the garden, you got up to watch him leave. Reaching the gate, you saw him start to enter a carriage, before he turned around and ran back to you, pulling you in for another kiss.”

“I love you.” He whispered before he turned and went back to the carriage. Climbing in, he waved to you and blew kisses as the carriage disappeared. All you could do was watch and hope and pray for his safe return.


	5. Finals Week-Jacob Frye/Reader

Finals week was officially over and not a moment too soon in your eyes. Having finished all your exams, you returned home to your flat and started throwing out the myriad of takeout boxes and 2 liters of soda that you had lived on the last few days. As much as you didn’t want to spend the day cleaning, it was now or never.

After finishing the cleanup, you made your way to your room. No sooner had you opened the door when you were greeted by a surprise at the window that made you jump. Someone holding roses. Someone named Jacob Frye.

Can you please stop coming in through the windows? You keep scaring the hell out of me.” You said, gasping for breath.

“I’m sorry love” Jacob said sheepishly “It was the only way to sneak these in.”

Calming down a bit, you walked over to him and took the lovely bouquet from him and set it down. Jacob pulled you into such a big hug that he lifted you off of the ground.

“Not that I’m complaining but what are these for?” You asked.

“To celebrate my lovely lass kicking academic arse this week.” Jacob said proudly as he sat you down.

“I only finished my exams this morning so I don’t have my grades yet.” You said.

“Love, I’ve seen your work. I’ve no doubt you aced them all.” Jacob replied smiling as he brought you in for a big kiss. “I also thought I might treat you to dinner. I thought about bringing something along but you mentioned you had been eating takeout all week”

“I think you can talk me into that, as long as I can get dolled up first. And as long as dinner doesn’t involve pizza or Chinese food. I’ve had enough to last a lifetime. “You said smiling.

“I think that can be arranged.”


	6. Legalities-Jacob Frye/Reader

Walking into the Red Lion pub, you scanned the room looking for your boyfriend Jacob Frye. Not seeing him in sight, you walked upstairs to his office. As you approached the door you could hear low voices, so you instantly wondered what nonsense Jacob was planning this time.

Walking in, you saw Jacob and two other fellow Rooks looking over some papers. From the door it looked like they were blueprints for a building, so you assumed it would be another infiltration.

“I’m not really sure what you’re doing is legal, so how about don’t do that.” You said.

Looking back at you with a bemused face Jacob said “Legal? Lass look what I am and what I do.”

“ I know, Im just covering my bases.” You said smirking. “You know, in case your dear friend Freddie Abberline decides to corner and question me again.”

“Well considering its Freddie that’s asking us to do this, I think we are covered love.” Jacob said smiling.

Pinching the bridge of your nose in disbelief, you walked out of the room and down the stairs. It was your turn to have a talk with Abberline, and you had no intention of being as nice about it as he was.


	7. Patched Up-Jacob Frye/Reader

Rushing back into the Red Lion pub, yourself and several other Rooks were glad to finally stop running. The raid at the Blighter’s new warehouse down at the dock hadn’t gone quiet according to plan. So Jacob had given you the documents that had been acquired and with a quick kiss, he had told you to run for it.

Quickly taking the upstairs and locking them in Jacob’s safe, you went back down to wait for him. Not long afterwards, Jacob and the rest of the group walked in and you dashed over to give him a big hug and kiss. Noting that Jacob didn’t hug you as tightly as he normally did, you looked up and saw that he was pale. You removed your arms from around his back and saw that the sleeve of one of them was covered in blood.

Quickly pulling Jacob over to one of the longer tables, you yelled for your kit behind the bar. Peeling Jacob’s gear, coat and shirt off, you had him lay down flat on the table. He had been stabbed in the lower back. As the kit was brought over, you put on some gloves and examined the wound. While a few inches long, thankfully it didn’t penetrate to his organs.

Cleaning the wound as carefully as you could and preparing your equipment, Jacob glanced your way and asked “Are you okay love?”

Stunned you said “You just got stabbed and you want to know if I’m okay?!”

“As long as you okay, I’m okay.” Jacob said weakly.

“How bad is it?” Another of the Rooks asked.

“From what I can tell, his gear and clothing took most of it. He’ll have to rest a few days.”

As you worked to sew Jacob up quickly, the Rooks watched you work with amazement. Most of them had never had to stitch anyone up like this and seeing you so calm when your boss/lover was hurt was almost unnerving to them.

Jacob for the most part didn’t move while you worked. Having been stitched up numerous times before, this was nothing to him.

“Did you know you had been stabbed Jacob?” you asked.

“Yeah kind of had a feeling.” He said.

“Why not stop at the hospital on the way back?” You inquired.

“None of the nurses are as hot as you” He said to the great bemusement of the Rooks.

“Count on you to flirt even when wounded, Jacob Frye.” You said, shaking your head.

Finishing up, you applied a clean bandage to the wound and dug into the bag for antibiotics. Grabbing some water, you handed them over to Jacob.

“I’d rather have whisky.” He said.

“You can have one after we make sure this wound heals properly.”

Despite being weak still, Jacob could tell by your tone he wasn’t going to get his way this time.

With the assistance of a few of the Rooks, you got Jacob upstairs to his office where he a small bed stowed away for long nights. Laying him down gently, you sat next to him and ran your fingers through his hair as he rested. Despite the fact that he had been hurt, you were just grateful that he was alive and all you could do now was watch over him.


	8. Fighting Back-Jacob Frye/Reader

Sitting in the waiting room at the therapist’s office, you were a nervous wreck. Despite seeing a counselor before, you hadn’t seen one in a long time and you weren’t sure if this one would be up to the task. Wringing your hands together, your boyfriend Jacob Frye reached over and pulled you to him, taking your hands in his.

“I just wish they would call me back already so I can get this over with” You said.

“I know love, but all we can do is wait.” Jacob said.

“I was doing so damn good and those fucking nightmares started up again. I thought I was done with that shit.” You said. “How many more times is my brain going to dredge it up?”

Kissing your forehead, Jacob said “That’s why we are here love.”

“I know, it’s just that after all of this time, I thought I had it under control. I thought I knew what to do.” You replied sadly. “I hate having to ask for help. It makes me feel weak.”

Jacob could feel your frustration. After years of no nightmares or flashbacks, all of a sudden it seemed to have returned with a vengeance. Culminating in the night where Jacob woke up late and found you in the bathroom, clutching your boot knife in your hands. He had had to very carefully pry it from you, lest you think him an attacker and stab him.

After that night the two of you had had a long talk and decided that perhaps it was time for you to return to treatment. Jacob had helped you to make the arrangements and took time off to be there for the initial appointment. Not wanting to seek help from a system that more often than not let veterans slip through the cracks, you had decided to seek help from a civilian doctor.

“Asking for help doesn’t mean you’re weak. It means you’re strong enough to realize when you can’t do it alone.” Jacob said, holding you tighter.

“That’s the ironic thing. They teach us the whole “you will never fight alone” shtick and then when someone needs help: forget it. And then they wonder why people stop coming in. “You said. “Hopefully that’s changed since the last time I did this.”

“If this one doesn’t work, we will just keep trying then till we find someone who does. One way or another, we are going to get you better.” Jacob replied.

Despite being unsure of the whole thing, you were beyond grateful for Jacob’s love and support. Too many in the past had run off at the first sign of trouble. While you didn’t blame them for being freaked out, it still stung to have several abandon you before. It was hard to convince yourself to fight when you had no one else in your corner.

(Y/N?) The nurse called.

“That’s me” You said.

Standing up, Jacob asked “Do you want me in there with you?”

Shaking your head “yes”, the two of you followed the nurse back down the hall. Holding Jacob’s hand tightly, you silently hoped and prayed this would work.


	9. Business as Usual-Jacob Frye/Reader

“Another day, another meeting” thought Jacob Frye as he left his new partner’s office. As much as he loathed to spend the morning going over the contract for a distributor, it had to be done. Finishing at about 11:30, Jacob felt it was time for a break.

Walking to the elevator and hitting the button, Jacob turned his mind to far more pleasant thoughts. Once he reached the necessary floor, he walked out and made his way through an open office space.

“Is Miss (Y/N) still here?” He asked.

“She should be Mr. Frye.” Another said.

Walking up to the door, he knocked twice and walked in, stopping to admire your luscious figure wrapped in red. Closing the door quietly behind him, he saw that you were filling away some papers and talking on the phone. As you closed the cabinet, you turned around and saw Jacob. Smiling widely, you told the person on the line that you would call back after lunch.

Setting down the phone, Jacob pulled you into a huge hug and whispered “Can I kiss you?”

“You have to ask?” You said as you pulled him to you for a very sweet kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Jacob said “It’s been too long.”

“You saw me this morning.” You teased.

“Still too long” Jacob smirked as he brought you back in for another kiss. Holding you tightly, for those few brief moments, the two of you forgot everything else existed.

“Can you break away for lunch?” He asked hopefully,

“I can. What did you have in mind?” You asked.

“ I was trying to decide between the new place downtown or maybe getting a room at the Crown and ordering room service” Jacob smirked.

“Hmm that last one does sound very tempting, but it might be better for a day when we can both cut out early.” You said kissing him again.

“Good point, the new place it is.”

Grabbing your coat and bag, you opened the door and quickly checking to see who was still there, you glanced in the mirror to make sure all was still in order. As far as the staff knew, you two were simply executives and you intended to keep it that way.

“Shall we, Mr. Frye?”

Stepping inside the elevator, Jacob’s hand began wandering to the emergency button.

“I think that hand would be better served wandering towards me Mr. Frye” You said cheekily. “Both of them.”

Biting his lip Jacob said “You make it really hard for me to behave myself, you know that?”

“I do, that’s half the fun.” You said as the elevator door opened. Stepping out, the two of you walked out of the building and into a waiting town car. Jacob hoped he could keep his focus for the rest of the day.


	10. Hearth and Home-Jacob Frye/Reader

By the time you made it up the stairs to the front door, you felt like half a human Popsicle. London had been hit out of nowhere with a massive winter storm and because you hadn’t grabbed a big enough coat that morning, you hoped and prayed that you wouldn’t end up sick.

Shaking like mad, it was a miracle that you managed to get the key into the lock. Once inside, you started stripping your outerwear off as quickly as you could.

“Jacob? Are you home?” You called, teeth chattering still.

“In the kitchen” you heard him reply. You were still trying to get you boots off when your husband Jacob walked into the foyer. Walking up to hug you, he hadn’t even reached you when he could feel the cold still emanating from you.

“Holy shit, you’re freezing! C’mon, let’s go get you warmed up.” Jacob said pulling you with him.

“I’m going to go change first, that is if I can peel these clothes off.” You said.

Walking into the bedroom, you grabbed some warm sweats and quickly changed. Grateful to have your frozen clothes off, you walked out into the living room where you found that Jacob already had a fire going.

Taking a seat in front of the hearth, you rubbed your hands in front of the flames, grateful to be home after such a long day. Moments later Jacob walked back in with a cup of hot tea. Taking it from him gratefully, enjoying both the taste and the warmth, Jacob took a seat on the floor behind you and wrapped himself around you. Running his hands up and down your arms and legs, you finally started to feel human again.

Leaning into him, you breathed in the scent of his cologne and you were instantly relaxed.

“How long have you been home?” You asked.

“About an hour or so. I got dinner started for us.” Jacob said. “How did everything go with the transfers?”

“Took longer than I would have liked, but it’s all done and dusted for now.” You said.

“Did you eat today?” He asked.

“That I did manage to do. We ordered a big lunch and thankfully I managed to keep it down.” You said.

Taking a hand and placing it on your belly and rubbing it, Jacob said “I don’t like you being out there like this in your condition.”

“Jacob, I’m pregnant. I’m not an invalid.” You replied. “I can still do some parts of the job yet. I know you worry, but I want to keep as busy as I can until the baby gets here.”

“I know love. You may be an Assassin but you’re also my wife and the mother of my child. I’m never going to stop worrying.” Jacob said, holding you tightly.

Feeling much better, you reached up and kissed Jacob before leaning against him again. This was always the best part of the day for you, getting to drop everything and just enjoy a few moments of normalcy.

Hearing the oven go off, Jacob said “Let’s get some food in you.”

“No arguments here.” You said.

After dinner, the two of you resumed cuddling by the fire. Checking online, you saw that the storm would continue through the next day. Thinking there was nothing for it, you and Jacob sent word to the Rooks to stay in the next day.

Deciding you two would as well, the two of you retired for the night. Holding you as tightly as he could, the both of you drifted off to sleep, a very peaceful night of sleep.


	11. Movie Date-Jacob Frye/Reader

You were finishing up getting ready for your movie date with Jacob. The two of you were going to see Justice League and you were going dressed in your favorite Wonder Woman shirt, jeans, boots and your tiara. Jacob had agreed to dress up for the movie as well, but for some reason he wouldn’t tell you which superhero he would represent.

Applying a quick coat of lipstick, you grabbed your purse and coat and headed downstairs, where Jacob was already waiting. You were half way down when you noticed Jacob’s shirt. It was a superhero shirt for sure, but not one you expected.

“Jacob, what’s with the shirt?” You asked as you reached him.

“It’s a superhero shirt.” He shrugged.

Laughing you said “Jacob, Thor is a Marvel Character.”

“I know” he said smirking.

“I thought you said you were going to dress up for this.” You said.

“I said I would dress up. I just didn’t specify which one. Besides, I’d like to think that Thor would go for Wonder Woman. I know I do. “Jacob replied.

“You and your damn loopholes.” You said laughing “You’re such a fucking dork. It’s adorable.”

“Yeah, but I’m yours.” He said pulling you in for a kiss.

“Ok Thor, let’s get going.” You said, putting your coat on. Jacob grabbed a grey hoodie for himself. Seeing which one it was, you busted up laughing again.”

“The Punisher? Again, Marvel. Oh and not a superhero.”

“Are you sure about that?” Jacob said smirking.

“Only you would come up with this Mr. Frye.” You said, taking his hand and leading him out the door. It was show time.


	12. Window of Opportunity-Jacob Frye/Reader

One late afternoon, Jacob Frye found himself with a bit of free time. Having had a meeting canceled at the last minute, he had decided to wander around and find something to occupy his time. Crossing over into Westminster, a stray thought came to his head. He wondered if he should take the opportunity to pay a certain someone a visit, since he just happened to be there. Smiling to himself at the thought, Jacob decided that would be perfect.

Walking through a back alley, Jacob looked for a familiar window, one that had blue curtains. Finding it and seeing that it was open, Jacob walked up to the building and carefully climbed through it, being careful to not disturb the table under it.

Looking around, he couldn’t tell where the occupant was a first. Activating his Eagle Vision, he picked up that the occupant was in the living room. Making his way in there, he came across the occupant: you, asleep on the couch, still holding a book in one hand.

Taking the book and marking your place, Jacob placed it on the table and kneeled down by the couch. Placing several small kisses along your cheek, he couldn’t help but smile as you began giggling. Moving down to your neck, Jacob sought out that one spot that was guaranteed to wake you up.

“Jacob” you said between gasping breaths “What have I told you about kissing me there?”

Between kisses he replied “Not to unless I plan on carrying you to bed.”

“Why aren’t you?” you asked.

“Working on it.” He said smirking and planting a few more kisses there for good measure.

Making room for Jacob you asked “How did you get in?”

“The back window”

“You know my house has a door, right? You don’t always have to come in through the window.” You said.

“Old habits die hard.” He shrugged.

Looking at your phone, you saw you had been asleep for a little over an hour. You hadn’t planned on napping, but the textbook you had been reviewing proved to be duller than watching paint dry.

“So what brings you here?” You asked yawning.

“I had an unexpected cancellation and I just happened to be in the neighborhood” He said smirking.

“Just happened to? Sure, Mr. Frye.” You said, knowing full well what he was hoping for.

“I admit, I look for targets of opportunity.” Jacob said, kissing you again.

“Well no matter the reason, I’m glad you’re here. I could certainly use a break from studying.” You said, smiling. “Any ideas what we should do?”

“Oh I’ve a few. There is a catch though.” Jacob said. “This lovely dress of yours will have to come off.”

“I think I can deal with that.” You said as Jacob picked you up and carried you back to your bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him.


	13. The Big Night-Jacob Frye/Reader

“I’m not sure when it happened, but I fell in love with you, and it was the best thing I’ve ever done……I…I’m… Damn!”

Jacob swore in frustration. He had spent all day trying to write and prepare an important speech, but nothing was coming together. Nothing he could come up with seemed anywhere perfect enough for what he was about to do.

Taking out his phone, he looked at his background for inspiration. It was a picture of the two of you on your first date. He remembered it like it was yesterday. Jacob had taken you to the finest restaurant in town, followed by a carriage ride and a ride on the London eye to finish it.

Pacing around his office and running his fingers through his hair, he thought he might go mad trying to put it all together in time for tonight’s revels. Tonight was your one year anniversary and while he had planned to replicate your first date, there would be one big difference.

Reaching into his desk, he pulled out a small jewelry box. Opening it was a custom diamond engagement ring. Jacob had spent weeks trying to quietly and subtly find out what your dream ring would be so he could have it made. To him, no store bought ring would ever be perfect enough for you and so therefore, he had one made.

Closing the box again, he tried to calm himself by thinking of you. Thinking of your eyes, your smile, that laugh of yours that always made his heart skip several beats, no one had ever made him feel as you did. He had never known someone who possessed such a genuine and loving heart as yours, someone who loved and accepted him exactly as he was. You were his source of strength, you were everything to him.

Looking at his phone again, Jacob saw it was time to get ready. Taking a breath and clutching the box as if it were something sacred, Jacob prayed he could get through the next few hours. He prayed with everything he had that you would say yes.


	14. Reveal Yourself-Jacob Frye

“I don’t know what I’m doing, but I’m pretty sure I’m not supposed to be doing it.” You said, feeling like you were going to be sick.

“What makes you say that?” Your friend asked

“Oh I don’t know, maybe the fact that that I’m essentially dressed in my underwear and my boss Jacob Frye just walked into the club.” You said panicking.

“You mean the boss of the Rooks, the one you have the hots for? He doesn’t know about this?”

“That’s the one. And no, I’ve never told any of them about this.” You said, peeking back through the curtain where you saw him take a front row table with a few associates. “Just great. My first burlesque performance and he picks tonight to come here.”

“Do you think he would fire you?” Your friend inquired.

“I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t, but I will never be able to look him or my fellow Rooks in the face again.” You said. “Jesus Christ!”

“Has he ever seen you all dolled up like this?”

“No but he has some pretty sharp eyes. Of all the times to leave my mask at home.” You said, wishing the floor would swallow you.

Searching through the extras backstage, your friend came forth with a black feather mask. Putting it on you, you looked in the mirror and hoped it would be enough to fool Jacob.

“5 minutes!” the stage manager called.

Your friend pulled you face to face and said. ”Just breathe. You are one of the best performers I’ve ever seen. Go out there and leave it all out there. Make him feel as if you are performing just for him and if this Jacob Frye isn’t 1000% turned on after watching you, then he has no taste.”

“(Y/N?!) You’re up!”

“Good luck!” Your friend said as you took your place. As the emcee gave his speech, you took deep breaths, checked to make sure everything was in place. You wanted your first performance to be memorable so you designed a costume that made you look like you were wearing strings of black pearls and nothing else. Over it, you were wearing a black fur cloak that would be the first thing removed along with a few other items. Looking off to the side, you saw that the two stage hands who would be assisting you were ready

“Give it up for (Y/Stage Name)!

As the curtains pulled back, you peered up through the hood to see that Jacob was watching intently.

Make him feel as if you are performing just for him

Jacob Frye, you will either be glad you came or you will regret it.

Here we go…


	15. First Impressions-Jacob Frye/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob has met one set of your parents. Its time to meet the other.

Jacob has already met one set of your parents. Its time to me the other. Kevlar might be needed for this. 

Jacob had expected you to be nervous for this event, he didn’t expect you to all out dread it. The two of you were on your way to visit some of you extended family and this would be the first time Jacob would meet your father and step-mother. He had already met your mother and step-father and that meeting had gone very well, with the both of them excited that Jacob would be joining the family.

Riding in the car with you behind the wheel, Jacob took your hand and held it tight. This helped you to relax some, but not much. Over the years you two had been together, you had told him some of the stories of your less than stellar childhood, but not all. You had told him that if it wasn’t for the fact that the town you were visiting had family you actually liked, you would never bother with the place. Jacob couldn’t help but note that you looked as if you were on your way to the executioners block.

Arriving at your brother’s house, Jacob said gently “We don’t have to do this love.”

“Well we are already here and it’s going to have to happen sometime. Didn’t drive all this way out for nothing.” You said, taking a deep breath.

Stepping out of the car and walking around to him, Jacob pulled you into a big hug and kissed your forehead. Taking your hand in his, the both of you walked around to the back yard where the party was being held. The first one to greet you was your older brother who was hosting the event. Among others were your younger step siblings, one Aunt and 3 cousins you actually liked and other various relatives and family friends that you had barely spoken to over the years.

As you walked around and introduced Jacob, Jacob couldn’t help but notice while a lot of them seemed polite enough, a lot of them looked down on the two of you, as if they were silently wondering how you two were invited. When you reached you father and step-mother, your stepmother put on quite a show of faux caring. Your father on the other hand looked as if you had brought home a convicted felon.

As lunch was served, Jacob and you joined your Aunt and your cousins. At least this part of the family was very welcoming and were very eager to discuss the upcoming wedding. Being with family such as this helped to relax you a little bit, but it didn’t stop you from wishing the two of you could slip away.

At one point, you got up to grab something from the car leaving Jacob alone with your Aunt.

“What’s with everyone here?” Jacob asked. “Why are they so rude to (Y/N)?”

“They have always been like that about her. “ You Aunt said. “(Y/N) has always followed her own path. Even when she was little, she had to do her own thing, no matter what. The harder her step-mom tried to get her to be a certain way, the harder she fought back. And she caught hell for it. No matter what she does, in their eyes it’s never good enough. If her father had his way, she’d have married right out of high school and be constantly barefoot and pregnant.”

“So basically because she doesn’t conform and kiss up, they think that it’s okay to mistreat her?” Jacob asked stunned.

“Not just her. They are like that with everyone. If you don’t match up to their standards, you are nothing to them. Which is ironic considering some of the things they have done.” You Aunt said.

Jacob remembered you talking about some of those very things. Jacob hadn’t been impressed with them before he arrived and he was even less so now. Being around all of these people suddenly explained a lot about the person you were and only made Jacob angrier at what you had dealt with. The only thing keeping his temper in check was because he didn’t wish to cause a scene for your sake. But he had something with him just in case.

Later on in the day while you were visiting with your cousins, Jacob, his ears still ringing with all sorts of new information had gone inside to grab a drink when he heard a voice behind him.

“So my daughter brought home another dreg of society. And here I thought I’d raised her better.”

Jacob turned to see your father standing behind him.

“Yeah, I had you checked out Frye. I know all about the businesses you run. All the rackets you are a part of. If my daughter had done what she was told, she wouldn’t bother with you. You father said.

His rage boiling beneath the surface, Jacob steadied himself and said “Well to hear the others talk, you didn’t raise her at all. You were gone constantly and when you were home, you locked yourself in a room. In fact, you seemed to think that that your job ended when you sired her.”

“How dare you...” he started.

“How dare I?” Jacob snapped as he walked towards your father “This from a man who not only shirked his responsibilities on to others but turned around and demanded respect just the same? This from a man who was forced out of his position as a detective due to stealing evidence? The man who’s head is so far up his arse he can’t see what an amazing woman his oldest daughter is. I’m far from perfect myself, but at least I don’t put on airs that I have no right to.”

Standing face to face with your father, with your father backed against the wall, Jacob lowered his voice and said “You think you might know about me but I know things about you that no one else knows. Not even your daughter. And I have no problem walking out there right now and telling everyone about it. So you want to play that game with me? Fucking try me you sack of shit. And while we are at it, the comments about your daughter stops now. Like it or not, that daughter you speak so lowly of will soon be my wife. Say what you will about me, but you will never speak like that about her again. Got it!?”

“Jacob? What is this?”

Jacob turned and saw you standing there.

“I just thought I’d enlighten your father on how things are going to be from now on.” He said.

“We’re leaving. Now” You said, your tone sharp.

Following you, the both of you barely said a word to anyone. Getting into the car, you turned to Jacob and asked “What did you do?”

“I called him out on his bullshit and let him know it wasn’t going to fly anymore. He can talk about me however he wants, but I will be damned if he talks about the woman I love that way.” Jacob said, still angry.

“We’d best get out of here.” You said, starting the car and driving off.

Further on down the road, you remained quiet. Stopping for a break, the two of you decided to grab a quick bite. While sitting there waiting for your food, Jacob said gently “Look (Y/N) I’m sorry if I went too far, but just seeing how he was, hearing everything else, I couldn’t take it.”

Taking his hand you said “It’s okay. I’m not angry about that. If I’m honest I’ve long since accepted the fact that I will always be a disappointment to them. But it’s ok. I’d rather be what they consider a disappointment than someone who acts like they do.”

“I know love, but it still hurts me that they treat you like that.” Jacob said. “I wish I could show them what a wonderful person you are.”

“Baby, you could show them me through your eyes and they still wouldn’t get it. They have long since made up their minds about me. The way I see it, I have you and I have the few family members that do love me. That’s all I need.” You said smiling.

Feeling a bit better about the whole thing, the two of you sat and enjoyed a peaceful meal. Checking something quickly on his phone, Jacob saw the intel he had retrieved about your father. It would be there, should he ever need to use it.


	16. Lessons Never Forgotten-Arno Dorian/Reader

Finishing another book from Arno’s library one Saturday afternoon, you decided you needed a break. Looking at your watch you saw that Arno wasn’t due back for another hour, so you wanted something different to do while you waited.

Walking into what he called his Memento Room, you looked over all the strange things he had collected over time. Where he found them, he never said, but they were always fun to look at anyways.

Looking in corner, you noticed that a piano had been placed there recently. It wasn’t a large piano but it looked as if it had been well maintained. Sitting down, you saw that some sheet music had been left on top. Flipping through it, you came across a piece that you knew well from childhood: For Elise by Ludwig Van Beethoven. You hadn’t played in years, but you figured if you sounded badly, only you would hear it.Placing your fingers on the keys, you took a breath and looking over the music, began to play.

Despite not having played in so long, it was as if you had only played yesterday, everything came back to you so easily. Quickly losing yourself in the music, you remembered all the times you used to play for your family in the evenings, before the Revolution came and changed everything. It was one of the few happy moments you had from that time.

Arriving back at the Café Theatre early, Arno walked in carrying some roses he had picked up on the way back. Stopping by the manager’s office to pick up his daily share, Arno made sure things were in order before heading upstairs. He wasn’t even half way up when he heard it: For Elise. A song he hadn’t heard in a long time and a song that for some time always gave him pause.

Walking quietly through his quarters, the music became louder. As he reached the memento room, he saw something that never failed to make him smile no matter how the day had gone: you. Leaning against the door frame, Arno didn’t dare disturb you as you played. He knew that you enjoyed music but he had no idea that you knew how to play, let alone the fact that you played beautifully and he considered himself fortunate to have come home early to hear it.

Playing the last few bars, you took a second to compose yourself, as the memories from years ago continued to play in your head. Before you could look for something else to play you heard it: applause. Turning around, you were shocked to find Arno standing there, holding roses and smiling.

“That was amazing, cherie.” Arno said as he walked over to you. Standing up to greet him, you gave him a big hug and kiss and took the roses from him, silently thanking god he was home safe.

Sitting back down on the bench with you, Arno wrapped his arms around you and held you tight.

“If I had known you played I would have had that brought up here sooner.” He said.

“To be honest, I hadn’t played in years. I wasn’t sure I would even remember how.” You said, enjoying his presence. “But I suppose somethings just stick with you.”

“Will you show me how?” He asked sweetly.

“I’m not sure I’d be a good teacher” You blushed.

“I promise I will be a very willing student” He said kissing your forehead.

“Okay” You agreed. “Let’s begin”


	17. Longing-Arno Dorian/Reader

Waking up late one morning at the Café Theatre, you rolled over and reached out for him, but he wasn’t there. Opening your eyes, you saw a small rose and a folded note, saying that he had been called on a mission and would return soon. Sitting up and looking around, you saw that a breakfast tray had been brought up for you.

Finding your wrap, you walked over to the table and partook of your breakfast. As good as it was, you would have much preferred to have breakfast with him. The Brotherhood seemed hell bent on keeping him busy these days. It seemed the only time you got with him was when the both of you were sleeping. You couldn’t help but wonder if you were going to get any time with him in the future.

Finishing breakfast, you got up and went to go sit on the balcony. Before you could reach the door, you noticed something nearby on the floor. Picking it up, you recognized it as one of Arno’s shirts.

Bringing it to your face, it still had his smell. Somehow, his shirts always seemed to smell sweet. Either due to the kitchens below or the garden outside, Arno’s shirts always had a smell that instantly relaxed you. More than once, during the times he would be gone all night, you would sleep in one of his shirts just to feel close to him.

Still holding the shirt and lost in thoughts of him, you didn’t hear him come through the window of the legacy room. As he approached you, slightly worn out, he caught sight of your in your lovely silk wrap, holding his shirt to your face.

While distracted, he slipped his arms around your waist and pulled you in for a kiss.

“Welcome home my love” You whispered as he held you tight. “I missed you”

“So I see” Arno said smiling

“When did you leave this morning?” You asked.

“Before sun-up” Arno said. “The mission took longer than we thought it would”

“Please tell me you don’t have to go back out later” You begged. “I’d like some time with my husband for once.”

“As luck would have it, I don’t have to. I’m all yours for the rest of the day.” Arno said yawning. “After a nap that is” he laughed.

Pulling him back to the bed, you helped him remove his gear and as he climbed into the bed, you wrapped him in your arms and held him as he fell asleep. Knowing that he would be yours for the day made everything better.


	18. Firelight-Jacob Frye/Reader

It was Christmas Eve and things were well for House Frye. Well enough that the Blighters had decided to take the holidays off and you and Jacob were enjoying a peaceful night at home.After weeks of keeping the Blighters at bay, the two of you were relaxing in front of the fireplace with a cup of tea. Well yours was tea, Jacob’s was more a mixture of tea and whisky.

Stretched out, the two of you were content to simply cuddle and catch up. This winter had been particularly nasty and even with modern heat, nothing warmed the place up better than the hearth.

Running his fingers through your hair, Jacob silently counted his blessings to have you in his life. Despite the fact that you had not grown up in the brotherhood as he had, you had taken to it so well it was as if you had been a part of it all along. Having someone who understood the life was hard to come by and even though it had its own challenges, your love meant the world to him as his did to you. The moment couldn’t be any more perfect.

It was then that a loud pop was heard and all of a sudden, the flat went dark.

“Really?” you groaned.

Getting up and carefully making his way to the window, Jacob looked to see what was going on and sure enough the entire area was dark.

“Afraid so love. And considering what happened the last time, it’s going to be like this till morning.” Jacob said.

“Good thing we already ate. “ You said.

Re-joining you by the fire Jacob realized that this would be the perfect chance to indulge in something with you that he had been thinking about for weeks. He asked “Should we just sleep in here tonight? It would be a lot warmer.”

“I can’t argue with that, though the both of us won’t fit on the couch” You replied.

“I wasn’t thinking the couch” Jacob smirked.

Realizing what he meant you asked “Think it would be safe enough?”

“Considering the far more dangerous things we do for a living…” Jacob said.

“Good point. Though if that’s the case, we should probably set things up now.”

Using flashlights, the two of you set about making a bed in front of the fireplace. Once you were finished, you started to make your way to the bedroom to change when you felt Jacob grab your arm and pull you back to him.

“Where do you think you going?” He asked grinning.

“Um to go change into something warmer?” You replied, biting your lip. “Why?”

“Love, it’s about to be way too hot for any clothes” Jacob said as he pulled you in for a kiss,gently removed your clothes as you removed his and pulled you down to the floor.

After finishing, the two of lay facing the fireplace. Your hands laced with Jacob’s, the both of you let the cares of the last few weeks and of the world be completely forgotten. Jacob then grabbed the blanket and placed it over the both of you, prepared to settle in for the night. Kissing each other good night, the two of you finally fell asleep, just as the power came back on.


	19. An Amazing Gift-Arno Dorian/Reader

It was Christmas Eve in Paris and the Café Theatre was still packed. Because a vicious snow storm had descended on Paris, the proprietor Arno Dorian had opted to keep it open so that others may wait out the storm. The patrons had taken it upon themselves to act out different famous plays on stage to entertain everyone, including Arno and his wife: you.

Sitting at your favorite table, Arno held you close and kept a hand on your swollen belly. You were due to give birth any day now, hence why the two of you had remained in Paris for the holidays. Arno had also flat out told the Council that until after the child had arrived, he would not leave the city for any reason. For once the council didn’t argue.

Despite enjoying the festivities, you began to feel even more tired and pained.

“I think I need to rest a bit” You said yawning.

Helping you to your feet, Arno slowly guided you upstairs. Not even halfway up, it hit you, powerful contractions. You did your best not to scream but you could tell that the baby would be here sooner rather than later.

No sooner had you walked through the doorway than you felt something wet flowing down your legs. Looking down below, and glancing back up at Arno, the both of you knew it was time.

Quickly getting you onto the bed, Arno yelled for a few of the other female staff to come upstairs. Giving them orders to stay with you, Arno quickly through on his gear and ran out into the storm for the Doctor. As he ran out, all you could think was “Please hurry”

By this time the storm had picked up and it was a miracle that Arno could see anything. Having mapped out the quickest way to the Doctors home, Arno did his best to move quickly without getting himself hurt. Even though he knew it could be hours before the child arrived, he feared that something would happen before he could return with the doctor.

As you waited, the staff acting as nurses brought up more blankets and towels. With several of them having given birth themselves, they were able to reassure you what was normal so as to help keep you calm. Looking at the clock, you saw that Arno had been gone over an hour. You hoped that he was okay.

Finally reaching the Doctor’s door, Arno knocked as loud as he could. Opening the door, all the Doctor could hear over the winds was “My wife needs you.” Grabbing his bag and coat, Arno guided the Doctor down through the snow covered streets.

It was two hours since that Arno and the Doctor finally arrived back at the Café Theatre. By then all the patrons that were still there knew what was happening and knew all the they could do was hope and pray for a good outcome.

Arriving upstairs, Arno was relieved to know that he hadn’t missed the birth. With the Doctor quickly taking over, Arno went to your side and kissed you. Seeing you in such pain hurt him greatly. Examining you over your screams, the Doctor determined that it wouldn’t be much longer.

“Monsieur, I must have you leave now.” He said.

Arno shot him a look and said “I’m not leaving her.”

“Monsieur…”

“I want him here Doctor.” You said forcefully. “I want my husband here.”

“Very well” he said, not about to argue.

Through the next few hours, Arno listened to you scream and shout as things progressed. Holding you as tightly as he could, Arno had never felt more helpless in his entire life as he did now. Silently praying, all he could think to ask for was that both you and the baby would make it.

5 hours in, it began. Looking below, the Doctor announced that he could see a head and reached below to help guide the baby out. Over the screams and commands of you and the Doctor, Arno barely registered the chimes of the clock. He did the only thing he could think to do, hold fast to you.

With one final hellish scream, it was done.

Quickly, the Doctor took the child and with the help of the staff, cleaned it off. It was then that you and Arno heard it, the first cries of your child. Looking over, you saw the baby being bundled up gently, one of the ladies brought it over to you smiling.

“Monsieur, Madame, may I present your son.” She said handing him to you.

The both of you began crying as you took him in your arms. Looking him over, you saw he was absolutely perfect and bore a great resemblance to his father. Kissing you, Arno got up from the bed, ran down the stairs and into the Café and yelled out “I’ve a son!” to which the crowd erupted in cheers.

Running back upstairs, Arno joined you back on the bed. Glancing around the room a moment, his eyes fell back on the clock. Seeing it was well after midnight, Arno looked to you, kissed you and whispered “Merry Christmas cherie.” Tired but blissfully happy, you leaned back into him as the two of you marveled over such an amazing gift.


	20. Adventures in Sculpting-Ezio Auditore da Firenze

It was a lovely winter morning and both you and your roommate Ezio were both nursing cups of coffee. Due to the storm the night before, several feet of snow had been dumped on the ground, which meant for you at least, no going into work. Ezio was already busy texting his best friend Leonardo to come over and hang out, if he could make his way over.

“So what’s the plan if Leonardo makes it over?” You asked.

“I thought we might do snowmen” Ezio replied.

“Snowmen?” Just promise me they won’t be obscene like last time. Having our yard plastered all over Facebook and having the cops show up wasn’t fun” You said.

“Trust me, what we have in mind will be a true work of art.” Ezio said, smiling.

“Just the same, I’ll be coming out there to keep an eye on you two.”

An hour or so later, the three of you were out in the front yard. Ezio and Leonardo were hard at work, while you remained sitting on the front steps. While they worked, you decided to catch up on some fan fiction you had saved, occasionally looking up to see what they were doing. From what you could tell already, it wouldn’t be the traditional snowman. As they worked you noticed they kept looking over at you, but you just chalked it up to them being curious as to what you were doing.

After a bit you went in to get more coffee. As you were pouring a cup for each of you, you were praying that for once Ezio and Leonardo listen to you about the project. While you appreciated their creative efforts in your own way, you just didn’t want trouble.

Walking back outside, you carefully carried the three cups and handed two to the gentlemen. Taking a sip from your own cup Ezio said “What do you think Leo, did we get it right?”

“I think so” Leonardo smiled.

Turing around to see their handiwork, you couldn’t help but think it looked familiar. You realized they had sculpted the Venus de Milo out of snow, as she was in marble.

“You two are such overachievers” You noted.

“Take a closer look.” Leonardo said.

Standing closer, your eyes fell on the face. You had studied enough history to know the statue from anywhere, and upon closer inspection, the face was different. It was yours.

“Why did you two use my face?” You asked.

“Well…” Ezio blushed.

“Well what?” you asked.

“Yeah Ezio, why did we?” Leonardo teased.

“Umm…because you have a more beautiful face?” Ezio said.

“What my dear friend he is trying to say, is that he thinks you are a work of art…” Leonardo said before Ezio smacked him upside the head.

“Ezio, is this true?” You asked stunned.

“Yes…” He blushed.

Thinking it over a moment you said “I’ll admit, I’ve never had a guy tell me something like that using art. I’m impressed.”

“So does this mean I can finally ask you out?” Ezio asked hopefully.

“Wait” You said “All of this was to ask me out?”

“Yes…” Ezio admitted.

Thinking it over, you had to admit you liked Ezio enough. As a roommate, he had always been kind and courteous, minus the occasional moment of mischief. Why not?

“Okay, sure” You said. “But first I need a picture with this.”


	21. Recovery-Arno Dorian/Reader

Sitting out in the garden at the Café Theatre, you were trying to enjoy the sun for the first time in days. Having been kept in almost a week due to illness, today was the first day that you had felt strong enough to go outside. Laying out in one of the chairs with a cup of coffee, while some strength had returned, you could tell it would be another week before you truly felt well again.

Making it worse was that your husband Arno Dorian had spent the last week away from Paris on business for the Council. You had considered writing him to let him know you were ill, but you didn’t wish to worry him. He was due back anyday now and as far as you were concerned, that day couldn’t get there fast enough.

Breathing in the afternoon air , it felt wonderful to actually be able to smell the flowers again. Closing your eyes, you considered napping out in the garden, even pulling the blanket up more so you could.

You might have been asleep a few minutes. You might have been asleep a few hours. You were asleep until you felt something soft caress your face.Opening your eyes, you saw it was a gloved hand. Looking up, you saw it was your husband Arno.

Sitting up to hug him, Arno ran his fingers through your hair and kissed your forehead gently.

“Hello Cherie. How are you feeling?” He asked gently.

“"I’m better, now that you’re here" You said.

“Why didn’t you write to me that you were ill?” He asked. “I would have returned sooner.”

“It was just a bad cold” You said.

Arno looked askance at you, having heard it was more than that.

“Ok it was more than a cold. But I didn’t want you to worry.” You confessed.

“Cherie, I worry about you no matter what and nothing will change that. It would be no different if I were ill.” He said.

“Fair enough. Regardless I’m glad your back” You said.

“Me too.” Arno said. ‘Oh and I brought you back something.”

Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a copy of The Decameron.

Smiling, you said “You managed to find it. Thank you my love.”

“Shall I read some to you?” He asked smiling.

“I would love that. Especially if you were to hold me as you do so.”

Sitting on the chair with you, Arno pulled you into his arms. With your head resting against his heart, he began reading a piece of classic Italian literature and as he read to you, fingers running through your hair, you finally felt better, in more ways than one.


	22. Home At Last-Jacob Frye/Arno Dorian/Reader

The long silence was broken by the sound of a door opening and the sounds of a heavy pair of boots walking along the wooden floor. The owner of said boots moved at a slow, uneven pace, and barely able to stand they were so tired. Reaching the couch, they slumped onto it and put their feet up. Dressed in what they called their “Master Assassin” outfit, there were no words for how glad Arno Dorian was to be home at last.

A few moments later the silence was broken again. Again the sounds of heavy boots worn by a very tired person, the person in question walked over to the couch and sat on the opposite side and also put their feet up. Dressed in what they called their “Maximum Dracula” outfit, Jacob Frye was beyond glad to be home.

Both men had been up for more than 24 hours straight on a mission that could only be classified as a complete failure, due to intelligence that turned out to be false. The two men had spent most of the time trying to set things right and now that they were home, all they wanted to do was forget about it…and see her.

“Have you heard from (Y/N)?” Arno asked.

“I think she sent a few texts, but my eyes are too blurry to read them” Jacob said. “I hope she’s okay.”

Sure enough at that moment, the two men heard the door open and breathed a sigh of relief. Walking in just as slow and tired as the two men and wearing shades, you walked over to the couch to greet them, your two live in boyfriends.

“Hello Kitten” Arno said weakly as you carefully bent down for a welcome home kiss.

Walking over to Jacob next, he smiled and said “Welcome Home, Kit Kat”before lifting his head to kiss you.

Glad to see your two loves home safe, you moved to sit between them and put your feet up. Knowing they were here and hearing them call you by their own nicknames always made you smile. Arno had called you kitten from the day you showed up to a mission with cat headphones. Jacob had called you Kit Kat from the day you had brought nothing but a bag of Kit Kats for a snack on an overnight mission. People always though the names were funny, but they always made you smile no matter what was happening.

“Do we have to be anywhere else today?” You asked them.

“I think we had plans to go to the festival later.” Jacob noted.

“I vote we skip it. I’m way too tired.” Arno sighed.

“Agreed. I also vote we go lay down on my bed.” You said. “I’d rather cuddle with you two anyways.”

The three of you willed yourselves to stand up. Making your way into your bedroom, all three of you as best you could stripped off all of your gear and clothes and just dumped it all in a pile.

You climbed into the bed first with Jacob getting in on your right side and Arno on your left. Jacob spooned you while Arno found himself held by you in the middle. Barely conscious, Jacob moved your hair to the side and placed a few gentle kisses along your shoulder. You turned your head to kiss Jacob’s cheek and then turned to kiss Arno, who took your hand in his and kissed your fingers.

“Goodnight Jacob, Arno. “ You said.

“Goodnight Kit Kat. Night Arno.”

“Night Kitten. Night Jacob”

And with that, the three of you fell into a peaceful slumber. The kind of slumber that can only be found in the arms of those who love us most.


	23. Making a Better Future-Jacob Frye/Reader

Arriving at your lodgings, you called out “Jacob?’ but there was no answer. Looking around, you saw there was no sign of him being there. Looking at the clock it was 6:30, Jacob was supposed to be home about 6:00. Thinking his meeting had run late, you decided all you could do was wait until he arrived.

After a long, tiring day all you wanted to do was to bathe and relax. Thinking you would have time to clean off before making dinner, you went ahead and filled up the copper tub. Also grabbing a bottle of Jacob’s favorite whiskey, you set it and a glass on the table beside the tub.

Undressing, you climbed in and took a drink of the amber liquid, both the feel of the water and the warmth of the whisky instantly relaxing you. Leaning your head back against the edge, you thought of Jacob and his warm smile, his gentle touch and his laugh that always made your heart skip a beat. Jacob had a rough time of it recently with all the business with Jack the Ripper and while things had settled down somewhat, things had yet to go completely back to normal.

You were so lost in thought you didn’t hear the door open.

(Y/N?) You heard a voice call out.

“Jacob? I’m in the bath” You replied. A few moments later you saw Jacob walk around the screen. Bending down to greet you with a kiss, you could tell that his day had been just as long as yours.

“Welcome home” You said sweetly.

“I’m so glad to be home.” He said tiredly. Noting the whisky bottle he said “I take it your day was much like mine?”

“I’m afraid so.” You pouted a bit. “But there is a chance to make it better”

“How so?” He asked.

Gesturing to the tub, Jacob took the hint and began stripping down. In far better shape than most men his age, it was always thrilling to watch him undress. Carefully climbing in, he laid back against you and instantly relaxed at the feel of your fingers running through his hair.

Reaching for the whisky bottle, he took a long swig and set it back down. Closing his eyes, he willed himself to go limp against you. The feel of you against him felt heavenly, especially now.

“I take it the meeting didn’t go well?” You asked.

“No. It’s going to take more work than we thought to fix things again. Even now, Jack continues to do more damage.” He said sighing.

“I’m sorry love.” You said, planting a gentle kiss on top of his head. “One way or another, you will figure this out.”

Sighing heavily Jacob said “Part of me wonders if I’m too old for this.”

“Sir Jacob, you are not old” You said, kissing him more. “You are distinguished”

Chuckling he said “I’m not sure I’m even that these days.”

“Well you are to me, you always have been” You said gently.

Taking your hand and kissing it, Jacob smiled, the first true smile you had seen him give since he got home. Adjusting to life after Jack had been much harder than Jacob thought it would be, but having you in his life had been a true blessing to him. All the nights filled with nightmares, long days filled with bringing a measure of peace back to Whitechapel had been beyond draining on him, but having you in his life made it much easier.

“A part of me wonders if I should just leave it all behind and go somewhere else. Though I’m not sure what I would do with myself “Jacob confessed.

“You made it your life’s work to protect this city Jacob, it’s in your blood.” You said. “Besides, I remember what happened when we left for a week. Two days in you were worrying about everything.”

“You’re right. I guess just getting things back to the way they were is more of a challenge than I thought it would be.” He admitted.

“I’m not sure we can make it the way it was before, but nothing says we can’t make it better.” You said hopefully.

“I hope so love. I certainly hope so.” He said gently.

Wanting to make the evening lighter you said “How about I make us dinner and we can just forget about everything for tonight?”

“That would be wonderful love” Jacob said smiling.

Climbing out, the both of you dried off. Setting about making a nice meal for Jacob, he sat there and watched you work, grateful for a moment’s peace.

After dinner the two of you lay in each other’s arms and watched the night sky until you fell asleep. Holding you as close as he could, Jacob hoped and prayed for more peaceful days ahead.


	24. Unconventional-Jacob Frye/Reader/Arno Dorian

Unconventional. That’s one word for us.

Sitting here at the park for the music festival and holding each other, we make quite the sight. Enough that people are sneaking pictures of us. One would think that they wouldn’t be shocked by us, but humans are curious creatures. The three of us are no different.

I like to call them my paramours. Sounds much more romantic than the term boyfriends.

They are not just my partners in love, they are also my partners in my line of work, which is also unconventional. All three of us are assassins by trade and we work together as a team. It was that very concept, being a team that made us lovers and now partners in all aspects of life.

The one holding me from behind is Arno Dorian, my French paramour. Tall, dark, handsome, with a biting wit and a sharp mind, he appeals to my more intellectual side, in that we will spend hours devoring knowledge and discussing things we have read. That is when he isn’t driving me crazy by whispering all sorts of naughty things in his native tongue.

The one laying in my lap is Jacob Frye, my British paramour. Tall, dark haired and handsome as well, he is also sarcastic, insolent, quick on his feet and more than a little good in a fight, he appeals to my more emotional side. Like Arno he is well aware of my voice kink and takes full advantage.

Tonight is our first night out in the open and while all three of us are different levels of anxious, we are bound and determined to enjoy the evening no matter what.

Jacob suggests we take a picture to commemorate and takes out his phone. He sits up a moment so that both him and Arno can kiss me, one on each cheek. Both men are very different, right down to the feel of their lips. Their kisses might feel different, but the love I feel for and from both of them is always equal. As Jacob snaps more, I kiss each one, savoring their individual tastes.

At this of course we are stared at more, but we barely notice. The way we see it we are just being open and honest about our love for each other. Nothing wrong with that.

And just our luck, some of our fellow assassins come to say hello. I lose track of trying to explain how it all works, but thankfully they are pretty understanding of the whole thing. Then again, their lives are far from conventional. Who are they to judge?

The show starts. As I feel warmth from both, I relax and think upon how blessed I am to have them. We worried our night seeking warmth from each other during a winter storm would pull us apart but it’s only made us closer and now as one blessing holds me while I hold the other one, we settle in for an evening of music, with fireworks scheduled to follow. I wonder which show will be bigger.


	25. Almost Paradise-Ezio Auditore/Cristina Vespucci

Ezio stands alone and waits. He knows she will be there, but always fears she won’t. He stands alone in his Assassin robes, the robes of a man greatly changed from that day they first met.

He once feared that she would not know him. That she would reject him again as she had before. He once feared he would never see her again. But she returned to him, returned to him in a place where only they existed, and nothing else.

Ezio is comforted by the sound of gentle footsteps and soon she steps into the light, his Cristina. Always in her favorite dress. Always more beautiful than when he last saw her. Ezio’s heart leaps as she walks up to him and smiles. She never speaks to him. He never speaks to her. Here alone, there is no need to.

Holding out his arms, he pulls her to him, and with his right arm around her waist and her left in his, he guides her in a dance known only to the two of them. A dance they shared many a time in years past. A dance Ezio had hoped to dance with her when he made her his wife.

As they move together, their eyes never leave each other. The smiles never fade from their faces. Words remain unspoken for their actions speak enough. Once or twice, he picks her up and with the greatest of ease, swings her around, making her smile even more.

Ezio is both delighted and tormented to have her in his arms again for he knows his time with her will be blissful but will always be short. He always hopes that this time will be different than the last, that he will be able to hold her longer, to bask in her smile just a few moments more.

But soon they stop. They always stop. Ezio lifts his hands and gently cups her face in them, the feel of her skin heavenly but slowly fading from him. He reaches in to kiss her as he always does, before it is too late. But it’s always too late for she vanishes as his lips touch hers.

Ezio knows what will come next for it never changes. Tears fill his eyes and tears will be what greets him when he awakens. When he does, he will both thank and curse God for letting him see her again, even if it is only in the land of dreams.

One day my love, He tells himself as he awakens. One day, we will dance again. One day, I will kiss you again. One day we will meet again in Paradise.


	26. Reveal Yourself Pt. 2- Jacob Frye

As the opening notes to the song “Bad Things” by Jace Everett began to play you strolled out and began loosening the laces in the cloak. Imaging that it was Jacob undoing the laces, you smiled as if you were planning mischief and letting yourself get lost in the music, you let the cloak drop to the floor revealing the black lace cover underneath it.

Watching from the crowd, Jacob was entranced. Even though he hadn’t intended to come to the club that night, he had been convinced to do so by his companions, having been promised that the performers here were some of the most beautiful anywhere.

If this first one was any indication, he was looking forward to seeing what the rest had to offer.

When you came in the air went out

And every shadow filled up with doubt

I don’t know who you think you are  
But before the night is through

I wanna do bad things with you

Walking alongside the stage, you slowly began pulling at the buttons on your cover, making sure to smile and make eye contact with all of the patrons in the front row as you did so. Timing it perfectly, you undid the last one just before reaching Jacob’s table, with a twirl, you slipped it off to the cheers of the crowd and with a quick glance tossed it. It landed on target, the target being Jacob’s face.

As he pulled it off, Jacob’s sharp senses picked up on a familiar scent. He could have placed it, but he was too busy taking notice of the sight of you dressed in what looked to him like a bikini made of black pearls and gloves.

Knowing the next part would be easiest without the gloves on, you set about peeling them off. As each one came off, you tossed them to the side, where the stage hands were waiting on hand with your next prop. You were so into your routine, you didn’t realize that by taking the gloves, you had revealed a small detail you had forgotten about, your Rook tattoo on your arm. The one you had gotten the day you had joined the gang. The tattoo that Jacob was present for.

Finding the clasps on your top, you set about undoing them. Seeing the stage hand was ready for it, you quickly whipped it off, and with one arm covering your chest, the other grabbed a large fan from the stage hand and handed them your top. Quickly switching, you allowed the screaming crowd a brief glance of your breasts, nipples conveniently covered by black lacelike pasties before covering yourself with the fan, twirling around as you did so.

Sitting at the table, Jacob and his companions were completely enthralled by your performance. Watching you walk around, teasing the crowd with glimpses of what you were hiding, Jacob looked you over from top to bottom, trying as hard as he could to place you. It wasn’t until you walked the table that he saw it, your Rook tattoo. He knew of only one female member of his gang that had that tattoo in that very spot.

Biting his lower lip in glee, a plan began forming in his mind.

As the song was winding down, you readied yourself for the last part. Getting into place, with one hand still holding the fan, the other began pulling the laces on the bottom off your outfit. As it came loose and came off, revealing one very skimpy black lace thong and your fantastic arse, you made sure to swing your hips so the crowd got a great view, to which the crowd began screaming even louder.

Dropping the bottom and grabbing the second fan, you moved around as if the fans were the only thing you were wearing. As the last notes hit, you dropped both fans, spun around and let the crowd have it all and the crowd couldn’t get enough.

You barely heard the crowd as you took your bows and blew kisses in all directions. As you looked to Jacob’s table, you noticed that all of a sudden he was gone. Masking your disappointment, you took your final bows as the Emcee came out to announce the next performer.

Walking back stage, your friend and several others rushed to hug you and congratulate you on such as great first performance. As much as you appreciated their support, you couldn’t help but wonder why Jacob had left. Had you embarrassed him you asked yourself?

Thinking there was nothing you could do about it now, you went to get your pieces from the stage hands and set back to watch the others from behind the stage.

As the show ended, all the performers went on stage for one last bow. Looking back over the crowd, you still couldn’t see Jacob anywhere. Perhaps he was called away on gang business. You told yourself that if that was the case you would have been contacted too. As much as the performance had gone better than you had expected, it still had that cloud over it.

Gathering your belongings backstage, you said goodbye to everyone and headed out the back door. No sooner had you stepped out, you heard a voice.

“So is it (Y/Stage Name) or is it (Y/N)?” asked a teasing voice. Looking around, you saw Jacob walk out of the shadows, with a very sinful smile on his face and with his arms behind his back.

“Hello Mr. Frye” You said nervously.

“So this is what you get up to on your nights off.” He said.

“Yes it is.”

“Why didn’t you tell us you were performing tonight? I’d have brought the gang.” He asked.

“Yeah and then I’d never be able to look them in the face again. I had a tough enough time getting a lot of them to accept me in the first place.” You said. “Plus I wanted a bit of an outlet from being a gang member. By the way, sorry about earlier.”

“What do you mean?” Jacob asked.

“The whole tossing my cover on your face.” You said sheepishly.

“By the way…” Jacob said pulling it from behind his back and handing it to you.

“Thanks”

“Where did you get that costume anyways?” He asked.

“I made it. It took me forever, but I made it” You said, proud that it had turned out well.

“Very well done. Along with your whole performance” Jacob said smiling, pulling a bouquet of red roses from behind his back.

Blushing madly as he handed them to you, you said “Thank you” Pausing a minute you asked “Wait is this why you left when I was done?”

“Yes it was. Took a bit to find some. Amazingly most flower places don’t stay open late.” Jacob admitted.

“Well thank you.” You said, your heart racing like mad.

“I do have one more question though” Jacob said.

“What’s that?” You asked nervously

“Can I come to the next one?”


End file.
